A Dash of Cinnamon
by peachi goddess
Summary: Oneshot: Cooking cinnamon buns tastes sweet, but receiving kisses tastes even sweeter. YamixAnzu Plz R&R!


**Introduction: **Yep. I'm writing, yet another, story. Sorry but I couldn't help myself! I was sleeping last night (well let's hope I was) and I thought about this. It's weird I know but... yeah whatever.

**Announcements: **This story is only a one-shot, and it's my first one so pretty pretty please R&R! I'll like love you forever.

**Pairings:  
(Main) YamixAnzu **

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
/ - mindlinks (Yami&Yugi)  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, expressions, thoughts

* * *

**A Dash of Cinnamon**  
**.  
..  
.**

"That's it..." A young woman stated disapprovingly.

Abruptly she took the tray out of the oven and threw the small black blobs that were placed evenly apart from each other into the trashcan.

Sighing once again, the chestnut haired girl went back into the refrigerator and took out another blue box. After placing it on the wooden counter she looked over to the white diner like clock hanging on the wall.

"It's almost eight. There gonna be here soon." She panicked while pacing around the kitchen. The girl was dressed in a nice, _short_, blue cleat skirt, a pink blazer, two white knee-high socks and a white waiter like shirt that was underneath the blazer and held together around the neck by a large blue bow. Wiping her hands nervously on the green apron she wore, the short-haired brunette went back over to the box she placed on the counter only moments ago.

"Okay let's see, set oven to 270, that's been done... Place dough two inches apart. Alright." Following all the directions the sapphire-eyed girl once again placed the metal tray into the hot oven.

Sitting down on one of the kitchen table chairs she sighed in relief, "I hate cooking, especially when it's for everyone before school... Who even brought this stupid idea up?" The girl then mentally smacked herself. "Well, it's safe to say that my cooking is over a hundred times better than that of Jonouchi's."

_**Ding-Dong**_

"What?" The brunette shrieked as she abruptly stood up from her chair. "Huh, what, oh no! Don't tell me there here yet?" Casting her gaze over to the clock the sapphire-eyed girl cried, "It's seven thirty-three! There not supposed to be here for a good half hour! Please don't tell me they wanted to come early." She began to cry fearfully as the doorbell rang yet again.

"Oh damn!" she whispered, "Um, I-I'm coming!"

Quickly the girl opened the oven and checked on the little bakery items that were cooking inside. Nodding with approval she closed the oven and then went over to the front door, practically tripping over her backpack that was lying out in the middle of the hall.

_**Ding-Dong**_

"Alright I'm here!" She shouted, '_How annoying! _' the teenager thought to herself.

Opening the front door with a smile she began, "Hey guys! About breakfast... heh heh."

"Anzu, it's just me." A deep voice replied.

"Huh?" Anzu said as her eyes opened only to stare into a direct gaze of mystifying crimson orbs. "Oh Yami, hey! What brings you here at this hour?" She sweatdropped. "Well I overheard you complaining about having a hard time cooking the other day, so I decided that maybe I could help."

"Sure!" the blue-eyed girl exclaimed. "But I'm already done with it so you can just come on in."

Turning around Anzu walked down the hall, while Yami took off his shoes and tossed his brown backpack on the ground. He soon followed Anzu closely as they were about to enter the kitchen. The young woman faced Yami and began walking backwards as she informed "Oh Yami, could you just watch out for—Woah!" Anzu yelled as she flew backwards expecting to hit a solid wall. Yet, there was no impact.

Opening her two crystal blue eyes Anzu stared directly into crimson jewels. She felt her face heat up as his hands moved tighter around her waist. The brunette looked at Yami's face and realized that she must have been blushing like mad right about now. However, she couldn't look away. His blonde bangs were sharp, squaring off his face, making him look extremely sexy, and his two eyes were as red as wine.

"You okay?" Yami asked after what seemed like ten years.

Falling out of her trace she looked down '_No don't look down! _' and then quickly brought her head back up and replied "Yeah, I'm alright!" The tri-colored haired teen then released his grip on the female, but right after stated, "Anzu, do you smell something... Burning?"

Anzu looked up and then sniffed the air with her nose, "OH NOOO!" She shouted while hastily running into the other room. She pulled open the oven and out came dark grey smoke, along with a tray of black little muffins.

Coughing, Yami made his way over to the teary eyed girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. This made her cheeks turn a slight pink. "I see we're having a little problem with the oven today?"

After receiving a nod, the elder of the two took one of the dishtowels and then brought the tray out of the oven and placed it on top, that was after the fact he threw the black muffins into the garbage. On the way back over to the counter he stated "I noticed that the garbage is almost full of black muffins."

"I've tried cooking them at least seven times."

"Just how many mixes do you have?" Yami questioned shockingly while he jumped back, eyes wide.

Letting out a sigh Anzu then opened the refrigerator and began her search for another box of so called "easy to bake" muffins. The male Egyptian came up right behind her and began to search as well. "I don't see–"

"Ah, here we are." Yami said with a grin on his slightly tanned face.

Anzu turned her head, and the first thing her two eyes caught were both of Yami's well developed lips. Blushing like mad she spun her head back around within a split second. '_Ohmygod! I didn't realize that he was that close, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. ACK! He just brushed up against me, oh man, oh man this is becoming really intense._'

"Uhhh, whad'ya find?" Anzu questioned while following his hands with her eyes.

Rapidly Yami took something out of the fridge and then hid it behind his back, he then gently closed the door and waited for Anzu to turn around and face him. Looking confusedly at the spiky haired teen she asked while giggling, "Yami... What did you find?"

"I'm not telling." He stated with a fox like smile from cheek to cheek. This was something very unlike him to do.

The short haired brunette took a small step towards Yami, while he backed away still keeping both hands behind his back. "Yami I... Need... To cook... For... Everyone!" Anzu said while trying to get the box that the once well known pharaoh hid.

Yami brought the container out from behind him, but held it out of Anzu's reach, which had made the young brunette jump for it. "Oh come'on Yami!" The girl shouted while he smiled happily, then without warning Anzu lunged for the box. This little stunt scored five stars for the most embarrassing moments according to Anzu, but who wouldn't agree? I mean you've just fallen on top of the guy who you have this major crush on and now you're both on the floor together. This was all just for a stupid box?

"Oh my god!..." Anzu was speechless, and her face was practically as red as a tomato. Steadily she lifted herself from the masculine body that was lying underneath her. "Anzu." Yami began soothingly. Then in one quick movement the tri-haired teen was lying on top of Anzu, and in between her legs. Wide-eyed the brunette just stared at him, stunned. '_Why, why would he actually do this? _' Then it all fell into place.

Yami kissed her.

Anzu didn't make a sound, nor did she move an inch. Not only was his kiss gentle and kind, but it was so passionate and fiery. '_Oh my god! He's actually kissing me! _' Yet as soon as it began, it ended resulting in one person smiling with a pair of lustful eyes while the other's face was flushed and looked as if it begged for more.

"Yami…" she whispered.

"Let's start baking, it's near eight now." The taller figure explained while pulling the apron clothed girl off of the black tiled floor. He then made his way over to another counter and started to undo the package while Anzu lightly touched her lips with a finger. '_That was so… Amazing..._' The feeling she received only moments ago was incomprehensible. How could someone who was so quiet about their entire past, and also a spirit, give off this kind of emotion and make it flow through her? In a daze she was unable to hear the directions Yami was giving her, then finally snapping out of the trace once again she went next to him and began placing the little dough mounds on the metal tray.

"So now we're making?"

"Cinnamon buns." The golden banged Egyptian said with a small smile.

"Sounds delicious." Anzu replied.

"Not as delicious as you." Yami whispered to himself so the female working next to him did not over hear.

A few minutes later both of them were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the little cinnamon buns to finish cooking. Glancing at the clock it read seven fifty eight. It would be time to take them out soon, as well as hand them over to a hungry pair of monsters. A.K.A. Jonouchi and Honda.

Right now Anzu couldn't think about that as much though, instead what was killing her was the awkward silence that filled the atmosphere. It was literally driving her insane. "Um, how much longer?" she questioned as Yami looked away from the window and back to her. "You just asked that a second ago." He chuckled. Anzu only replied with a slight blush. "Well, if you must know, only… Oh, they should be done right about now."

Soon they were both standing before the steel oven. Yami placed his hand on the metal bar and pulled it down, revealing twelve little crisp golden swirls. "Perfect." Yami stated happily as he took the tray out with an oven mitten. After he placed them on top of the oven Anzu chirped, "Here, you place them on… This plate. I'll go get the cinnamon and frosting."

Nodding his approval Yami began to take each cinnamon bun and place them onto a large flowery decorated serving dish. Meanwhile Anzu went over to the cabinets and took out the sweet cinnamon and delicious white frosting.

Handing him a knife the short-haired brunette stated simply, "You put the frosting on." She pointed to the container of white icing. "And I'll sprinkle on the cinnamon!" the cerulean-eyed beauty lifted a small little bottle next to her face while smiling.

This was yet another five star embarrassing moment. Both of them just did what need to be done, **in complete silence**. Anzu was mentally beating herself inside. What was happening was totally ridiculous!

"You did a good job." Yami complimented, brightening the mood on her part.

"If I didn't have you come to rescue them, they would've been burnt as well."

The two friends laughed together while they continued with there duties. Then staring straight ahead the crimson-eyed male apologized. "Anzu… I express regret for what I did earlier. It, was something that I should not have done."

'_He had to bring this up again…_' the brunette complained to herself with. "Listen Yami, it's… It's actually alright. I… Didn't really mind."

Yami then hastily turned his head towards her, though she was looking down at the cinnamon buns, and smiled. /_I told you._/ A voice within his mind stated matter of factly. /_Yugi… Stay quiet._/ the elder replied in a threatening tone.

"Well we have a few minutes left before Jonouchi, Honda and Shizuka come over. What should we do in the meantime?" The two had finished icing and cinnamoning (if that's even a word) all of the cinnamon buns, and were now sitting at the kitchen table once again. Yami let his blue blazer slide back over the Rolex watch that was clipped around his wrist.

"Hey, you want to try one of them Anzu?" He asked properly.

Lifting her head from her hand the young blue-eyed girl answered, "Yeah, sure alright."

Next thing she knew was that she was laughing hysterically while Yami kept taking the icing and smearing it on her. "Ha ha Yami! Ahh! Hey haha, stop it haha hey!" They were both laughing uncontrollably. Soon Yami was chasing the brunette around her mediocre house. "AAAAAANZUUUUUUUU! Where are you?" he sung with melody.

The tri-haired Egyptian kept walking around the house, '_Damn, where did she actually go?_' and he soon mentally chuckled to himself.

"Woah!" a voice slightly yelled in one of the rooms connected to the hall.

'_She fell again? _' Yami thought while he smirked. Gradually the tri-colored-haired teen came into the living room, only to find that it was empty. Each of his ruby eyes scanned the large room. She wasn't in here. Taking one final look around he suddenly caught a glimpse of a human reflection in one of the windows. '_Got'chya._'

Reflexively Yami spun around and found that the short haired brunette with cerulean blue eyes was standing right behind him, on the verge of attacking.

"GOT YOU!" he shouted as he lifted her off of the ground and tossed her over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Anzu yelled while banging his back. Eventually he did, however it wasn't the way she expected it to be.

Anzu had her back on the couch while Yami laid on top of her, looking over her features carefully. "Uh Yami, wh-what are you doing?" she stated with confusion and egarness at the same time.

"I need to remove that icing." With that, the Egyptian lowered his lips to hers and began kissing them gently. He worked his way down her neck and under her earlobe, licking each spot with expertise. Anzu let out a stifled moan as his hands began to rub her thighs. Right now she could care less to where this was going to lead, all she wanted was Yami with her, and he was giving her just that.

_**Ding-Dong**_

At once they fell off of the couch and landed with a loud thud.

"Hey Anzu, you okay in there?" a muffled male voice questioned behind the front door, no doubt it being Jonouchi's.

"Yeah, just fine!" the school girl shouted. Yami got up, taking Anzu with him, and then they both fixed their clothing and hair. Just as she was going to answer the door Yami followed her and stopped her when Anzu was about to open it.

"What is it Yami?"

He smiled at her and then licked some of the skin next to her lips.

Blushing like mad the sapphire-eyed teenager inquired, "Wha?" Standing back Yami just grinned at his newfound girlfriend. "Oh it was just a little something." Anzu cast her gaze up at him an then asked "A little something of what?"

The doorbell rang once again with a trio of voices this time, "ANZU?"

She gave a death glare towards the door, and then looked back up at the male with thick black hair that had crimson dipped tips, and sharp golden bangs, as well as three golden streaks that shot out like lightning into the midnight black abyss of his other gravity defying spikes.

Smirking he said "Just a dash of cinnamon."

**.  
..  
.  
****_The End_

* * *

**

**Closing: **I thought that the ending line was cute. Well other than that please oh please review! I know that this wasn't my best of works but please compliment me on it! Thank you and goodnight! 

_- peachi_


End file.
